


L.O.V.E.

by sunshineglow118



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Big Brother Lucifer, Bobby's Panic Room, Chuck is God, Clubbing, Demon Blood, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping for Protection, Love Confessions, M/M, Mother Hen Lucifer, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Rimming, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Zachariah Being a Dick, cuddling for comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Sam going to a club. The Apocalypse seemed easy when the goal was kill Lucifer. Not fall in-<br/>Lucifer thought that it would be easy too, when he planned it out in the cage. But he never expected to gain feelings, never expected to give up the one thing he thought of as his all due to-<br/>But Lucifer will protect what is his, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping with the Enemy

_L is for the way you look at me..._

Sam Winchester was tired of all of the bullshit that he had been fed. Force-fed, would be the proper term for what had happened. He had been the one to free Lucifer and now all angels and demons were talking to him about his destiny and how he was Lucifer's True Vessel and Dean was Michael's True Vessel.

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, had called Sam 'the boy with the demon blood.' To hear that from an angel, something that he prayed to almost every night when he was a child and often when he became an adult, crushed him. He had thought that angels were pure creatures; but he should have known to never get your hopes up when you are a hunter.

With the world, both natural and supernatural, pointing guns at him, he and his brother ran. Dean was getting himself smashed for many reasons. He was falling in love with the angel that saved his soul, he went to hell, the Apocalypse was upon them, he was having a gay crisis, and his brother was responsible for freeing Lucifer, lying to him, and continuing to drink demon blood.

So, while Dean was getting drunk, Sam was going to get laid. Dean would say that Sam was whoring himself out in the tight leather pants and thin dark grey shirt he was wearing, and in a way, Sam was. He wanted sex to forget. To forget about the Apocalypse, forget about being the Boy King or Lucifer's True Vessel, to forget about being Sam Winchester. He was just Sam right now, in the bar section of the club, not a hunter, just Sam.

He had to shout his order to the bartender over the loud music. The club was darkly light, but illuminated by bright flashing neon lights. This made it easy to have a one-night stand with whomever he slept with. While the bartender went to prepare his drinks, Sam observed the crowd and began to plan where he would begin to dance.

The crowd was mostly comprised of college students and some kids that looked like they scored a fake I.D. Sam did not want to sleep with some teenager or young college student. He came here knowing that he wanted to be dominated by someone who knew what he was doing, not some college student who read _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and thought that they knew everything.

The bartender passed Sam his three shots. Taking one, he scanned the room again. Over to the left of the club, towards the back, he could see people that were more his age. Smirking he took his first shot. Sam looked to the men who were grinding on each other, women who were pinned to the wall in a heavy make out session, and the ones who were waiting for the right person to dance. He took his second shot and looked at the men. Sadly, they were all shorter than Sam. That would mean that he would either be grinding on them or then saying 'top the shit out of me,' or he would be the top.

He took his second shot and came to the understanding that he would most likely be the one who would be topping tonight. But who knew? The world was ending maybe someone would be tall enough for Sam. He took his third shot, slapped a couple bills on the counter, and made his way to the dancefloor.

He didn't look at the men who he eyed earlier. He wanted them to come and get him. What he did not expect, was for someone who was not at that section, to come up behind him and pull him close to the strangers chest.

And Sam loved it. Normally, a person would tease Sam until he pushed back into that person. However, this stranger was perfect; he was what Sam wanted, what he needed.

"What's your name?" The stranger asked in the shell of Sam's ear. Sam didn't bother looking at the man as he said,

"I don't care who you are, I don't want to know what you've done in life." Sam knew this man would be perfect when he squeezed his hips possessively.

"Perfect," He growled, thrusting his hips into Sam's. Sam moaned and exposed his neck for the man to lick. The man held off Sam's neck for a while, as they grinded, he focused on nibbling Sam's ear and pulling on Sam's hair with his teeth. Sam moaned when he did it the first time and he felt the man grin into the back of his head.

They danced for a while longer, making each other hard. Sam knew that he would have a line of hickeys to explain to Dean when he got back to the motel, judging by how enthusiastically the man was eating at his neck. The stranger started to move his hands down Sam's hips and towards his crotch. Sam thrust back on the stranger, giving him an open invitation to do as he wished. But the stranger only rubbed the V of Sam's groin, closer than he had, but further than he wanted.

"I promise to give you the best fuck of your life." He said in the shell of Sam's ear. Sam nodded his agreement. The man pulled off him and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the crowd.

Sam could only see the back of the man, not once, even while paying for room number seven, did he ever see the face of the man that would fuck him. All Sam could see through the fog machine, dancing people and flashing lights, was a dark shadow.

They made their way into the room and Sam was thrown onto the bed. While on the dancefloor, he was hard, but not painfully so. With the display of dominance, Sam was beginning to feel pain caused by the strain of his leather pants on his erection.

"You don't want to know me," the man started as he pulled off Sam's sweaty shirt. "then you don't get lights." Sam couldn't agree more on what the man was saying. He huffed when the stranger could be heard stripping off his own shirt. Sam went to grab the button of his pants, but was stopped by the stranger. The stranger sat on Sam's legs and pinned his arms to the bed.

Sam panicked for a moment, but the man leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently. The man sat back on his haunches and said in a serious tone,

"Safe, Sane, Consensual, those are the rules we play by." He stroked Sam's forearms as he continued, "If you ask me to stop, I shall, and you will not be punished. I do not plan to cause you any harm, physically, emotionally, or mentally. I only wish to give you pleasure."

Sam was oddly touched that this man, who had been possessive and seemed ready to fuck Sam the moment he got him alone, was now giving him an out.

"What we are doing is safe. Do you feel safe? Yes or no?" He asked Sam. Sam nodded his head, to which the man chuckled. "I need to hear the words,"

"Yes." Sam whispered. The man began to circle his hips gently into Sam's erection.

"What we are doing is sane. Do you feel sane? Yes or no." Sam didn't think it would be wise to correct the man who was about to fuck him grammar.

"Yes." Sam said. He began to lift his hips the little amount that his partner allowed him to. The man hummed and said.

"What we are about to do is consensual? Do you consent? Yes or no." Sam didn't think twice when he gave his answer.

"Yes." The man halted his movements for a fraction of a second before he attached himself to Sam's neck, renewing the bruises he put there moments ago. He didn’t say there for long though. He pulled off of Sam's neck and began to work for his pants. Making quick work of the leather pants, the man pulled them off in a fluid movement.

He groaned when he saw that Sam had gone commando. Sam could only see the shadow of the man, but, judging man the sounds that were coming from him, the man was stripping. Sam did not know if he was allowed to touch himself, so he fisted his hands in the sheet gently as he waited for the man to return.

The man returned and broke Sam's control as he did it. The man took all of Sam into his mouth. Sam cried out at the suddenness of the mouth on him and thrust his hips into the heat. Sam's hands were on his hair, trying to get more of his heat. The stranger pinned Sam's hips down with his strong hands and pulled off  Sam slowly.

He got to the tip and licked the precome off of his slit, then slid his lips over Sam and slowly sank down, humming the entire time. Sam was beyond thought. All he knew was this man was giving him the best blowjob of his life. The man pulled off of Sam and began to mouth his balls.

He pulled off and forced Sam to calm down, not shoot his load before they got to the real fun. He did this by kissing up Sam's torso, ignoring his cock. Sam whined when he nibbled on his hips and then further up his chest.

"Can't have you ending before the real ride." He told Sam as he bit down lightly at his abs. Sam whined again and tried to thrust his hips to get more friction. Sam felt the man smile when Sam was overpowered by his partner. Sam knew that if he calmed down, then the man would fuck him. So he willed himself to relax under his hands.

"Do you want more?" He asked Sam when Sam could breathe without sounding as if he had run a marathon.

"Yes." Sam huffed.

"Then turn over." Sam complied and he flipped himself onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass to his partner. Sam couldn't see what he was about to do, and that sort of anticipation frightened a small part of him. But it seemed Sam had no reason to worry, because, this man was very enthusiastic when it came to his tongue.

Sam shouted when the man shoved his entire tongue deep into his ass. He felt the man's hands spreading his cheeks apart so he could shove his face in deeper. Sam pushed his ass back onto the man's face, who moaned approval.

The stranger began to tongue fuck his hole open, something that Sam had never experienced in his life. He had no idea that something this dirty could be this erotic.

"Please," He choked out. He pulled his tongue out and began to lick the outside of the hole.

"I cannot see your hole." He said between licks. "But I can feel it begging for a cock."

"Yes!" Sam shouted, pushing back on him, trying to get his tongue to go deeper. "Please, give me your cock!" He begged. The man pulled away from Sam, who growled his disapproval. Sam heard a cap pop open and he knew what it was.

"You like that?" He said, adding the first slick finger to his hole. "Like the thought of me fucking you open?" Sam nodded his head. "Like the thought of not being able to walk the next day?" Sam nodded again. Then he felt sharp teeth bite his one ass cheek.

"Use your words." He said to Sam.

"Yes." Sam whispered. He gasped when the man added another finger. "Yes to all of it. Yes to your fingers…unh…yes to fucking me open with your big cock."

"How do you know it is big?" The stranger leered. He was scissoring his fingers in Sam slowly, adding to the toruture.

"You…when you…when we were…ahh…grinding…could feel it." He panted out when he prodded his prostate.

"You like the thought of me splitting you open? You don't even know how big I am." He said. Before Sam could answer, he began to kitten lick his hole again, now stuffed with fingers. Sam shouted at the sensations that were coursing through his body.

"Yes!" Sam whimpered, answering his question after a moment.

"How do you want it?" He asked, adding a third finger. Sam thrust back on the fingers buried in his ass and panted,

"Harder than you … ahhah…ever dared to fuck… _fuck…_ someone before." The man remained silent for a moment, then leaned forward to Sam's ear and said,

"That's a tall order." He added a fourth finger to Sam. Sam's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he said,

"I'm a tall guy." The man laughed and went back to working Sam open.

He varied his movements. Sometimes having all four fingers in Sam, but not moving them (much to Sam's displeasure) or having two fingers in him and spreading his walls apart hard and relentlessly.

"Please." Sam begged him. He was achingly hard and he was on the verge of coming.

"Not yet." He said, now putting three fingers back in and stroking his prostate hard. Sam had tears running down his eyes and he could tell that his cock was leaking precome onto the sheets. The man stretched his fingers in Sam, then pushed them into his channel as deep as he could go without adding another finger.

He then pulled all of his fingers out of Sam.

"Please." He whispered, trying desperately to not hump the bed. Sam heard him chuckle and then the sound of foil. He sighed, knowing that meant the show was happening soon.

He felt the man's thighs against his own, but he did not push in.

"Just fuck me!" Sam shouted angrily at him. He growled at Sam and said,

"You'll blow your load," he sighed and began to pet Sam's sweaty back. "and you are shaking like a leaf." He said, more concerned. Sam was going to tell the stranger that he had better get on it, but he noticed that he was indeed shaking.

The man kept his cock on Sam's ass, but continued to stroke his back gently. Again, Sam willed himself to be calm. The man must have deemed him ready because he leaned forward and whispered into Sam's ear,

"That's it," as he slid in. Sam gasped at the length and girth that this man had. He then sighed in relief when he knew the man would be making good on his promise.

"Going to fuck you senseless now." He promised. He pulled back, almost all the way out and slammed back into him. Sam threw his head back as he saw stars in the dark room.

The stranger gripped Sam's hips and held him still, forcing him to take everything that he gave. And he gave his all. The man slammed into him hard enough to have the bed slam against the wall and rattle whatever was above it.

" _fuck"_ Sam shouted when the man hilted himself then pulled up, abusing his prostate.

"What I promised." He panted. Sam cried out when the stranger leaned forward and began to nibble on his ear without breaking his pace.

"You're so tight." He whispered in his ear. "Have you…done this before?"

"Not in…years." Sam whimpered when he struck his prostate over and over again.

"So responsive." He commented into Sam's shoulder. Sam panted hard and pushed back on the man's cock. The man bit down on Sam's shoulder gently and then moved to his neck.

"Come for me." He said, before biting down hard on the flesh. Sam yelled out as he spilled his seed and saw stars. The man above him cursed and shot his load.

Bodies moved uncontrollably while they fuck each other's orgasms out. Sam came down from the high boneless, speechless and best of all, thoughtless.

The man carefully tipped Sam on his side after he pulled out.  Sam was panting hard as he felt the man on the bed move. He thought the man was getting changed to leave Sam, but he returned to the bed.

"To clean you." The man explained as he carefully wiped Sam's spent cock. Sam hissed as the cool towel touched him. The stranger was careful, even in the dark and made quick work of him before moving to his hole. Sam tensed up when he dipped the towel in slightly to clean the inside of him. The man shushed him and threw the towel on the ground.

Sam didn't expect the stranger to clean him, so he didn't expect him to spoon him. However, neither of them commented as the stranger wrapped an arm around his torso and began to stroke his abs.

They lay there for what felt like minutes, but was probably hours. Sam knew, as time stretched on, that he would have to get up and waddle out of the club, to his brother and then be lectured on how he was being dangerous. Sam cherished the memory, tried to file it away in his mind so that when things got bad (and they would) he could remember that a stranger took care of him.

Sam knew that he had to go. That it was time to leave. Sam sighed audibly, breaking the comfortable silence and said,

"You certainly kept your promise." The man kissed the back of his neck before saying,

"I told you I would never lie to you, Sam." Sam inhaled sharply. He flipped himself onto his other side and looked at none other than,

"Lucifer."

The angel smiled for a brief moment and then stilled.

"What the hell are you-" Sam was shushed by Lucifer's hand on his mouth. Appalled at what was happening (and what had happened,) Sam tried to scramble away.

"Sam," He said in a serious tone, looking at the door. "Don't move and pretend to be sleeping." Sam thrashed in the bed and Lucifer pounced on him, somehow covering his entire body from the view of the door. "Don't make a sound." The Archangel whispered. The door opened quietly and three people stood in the doorway.

Sam, wisely, listened to Lucifer's warnings and remained. The three, what Sam guessed to be demons, looked in the room. Lucifer looked above the door and one of the demons twitched. He gathered his other demons, closed the door, and went to the next room.

Lucifer stayed stationed over Sam's body for a few more moments, as if he was waiting for them to attack again. After another minute, he sighed and rolled off Sam. They were both silently watching each other before Sam said,

"What the hell," hotly.

"Sam, you must listen to me." Lucifer tried to begin, putting his hand on Sam's arm. Sam pushed the angels hand away. Suddenly, Sam could see Lucifer, instead of seeing a shadow. Not bothering to wonder why, he growled at the angel.

"No. I'm not saying yes to you." Lucifer suddenly pinned Sam to the bed with his body for the second time that night.

"You did." He forced out. Sam felt the color drain from his face as he realized it was true. "You said yes, multiple times." He explained calmly. Lucifer sighed heavily and put his head onto Sam's chest. Sam was shocked and feeling very awkward as Lucifer had a…moment on his chest.

The Archangel sighed again and sat up, looking Sam in the eyes.

"I could have possessed you the first time you said yes. Yet, I did not. I am not doing this so that you may trust me and then say yes. I wanted to have you, Sam." He said to the hunter. He rolled off Sam and snapped them cleaned and clothed, then began to pace the floor. Sam felt the need to run, but Lucifer was pacing in front of the only door.

"I did not want you as a vessel, Sam." He looked at the hunter and Sam saw confusion and pain etched into his eyes.

"Why?" Sam whispered. Lucifer threw his hands in the air and began to pace again.

"I don’t know." He whispered. "I thought that I was lusting." He admitted. "And what better way than to tell Heaven to go fuck itself than to fuck your True Vessel." He sighed and gripped the blonde hair of his vessel. "But that wasn't it. If I really was that way, then I would have taken your body the moment you said yes." He looked at Sam. "That's why I hesitated. I thought that I would want to have your body as a Vessel, but I wanted to care for you."

Sam was shocked. This was his life now, sleeping with the devil and then having him care for him more than just the vessel way.

"I know, ridicules right?" He laughed pitifully. Sam tried to stand up from the bed, but winced and fell on his ass. Lucifer, hearing Sam's pain, rushed over to the hunter and extended his hand. Sam looked at it wearily, but put his head forward for Lucifer to touch.

The moment that Lucifer touched Sam with his healing Grace, he felt his body heal.

"Not the bruises, Sam." Lucifer chastised lightly. "I'm a possessive person; those stay." Sam nodded his head and looked at the ground. Lucifer sighed and sat next to him.

"I have to warn you, Sam." He began. Lucifer reached a hand up to the hunter's back and slowly began to rub circles on it. "There are hunters and demons alike that are looking for you, trying to kill you." Sam huffed a laugh and looked at the fallen angel.

"I figured."

"This is no laughing matter, Sam. They will kill you." He said seriously.

"And they better." Sam said, standing up to face Lucifer, who looked shocked at Sam's own confession.

"They wouldn't dare." Lucifer said darkly. Sam should have known who he was dealing with. This was Lucifer, one wrong move and he could blow up the building. "I protect what little is mine, Sam. No monster, demon or human shall harm you, and if I catch wind of my brothers or sisters harming you, I will track them down and kill them myself." Sam took a hesitant step back at Lucifer's promise. He honestly did not know what to say. Lucifer stepped close to Sam, slowly, as if he was a small animal. In a small voice he said,

"I thought that I would want you as a Vessel." His eyes looked like they were tearing up. "but that is no longer the case." He looked like he wanted to reach out and hold Sam. "I don't know what has changed." He whispered. He looked at the floor and backed away from Sam. "I can understand why you want me to leave." He said. He spread his six wings, indivisible to the human eye, and flew away in shame and confusion.

But he didn't hear Sam whisper for him to stay.


	2. Now You Dance with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lucifer parted ways from Sam, he is forced to confront Dean. Dean doesn't think much of the hickeys on Sam's neck, so they get back on the road. But Sam is sent on a food run while Dean investigates a demon and Sam gets kidnapped by a group of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. I will mark where the material begins and ends, but if you must know...Sam gets kidnapped, forced to drink demon blood and, as they are getting ready to assault him, he cries for Lucifer and he saves Sam.

_O is for the only one I see…_

Sam, extremely confused, stayed in the room for another five minutes after Lucifer left. He wanted Lucifer to say with him, but why?

Why would Sam want _Lucifer_ to say with him? Was Sam just that crazy, or was there something more.

While walking out of the club, discovering that it was five in the morning, Sam thought in the beginning he was that crazy, that he was so desperate for affection, he found it from one of the evilest things on the planet. But the more he thought about it rationally, he found that Lucifer actually cared.

Many times, Lucifer could have taken Sam as his Vessel, yet something stopped him. Lucifer told him that he cared. This was turning out to be true. Lucifer cared enough to not posses him, not to hurt him, to give him the one thing that he wanted that night, then cleaned him up carefully. Part of Sam thought that Lucifer had tricked him into having sex, but Sam had said he didn't want to know who he was.

In the end, neither Lucifer or Sam had done anything wrong. They just had some (really awesome) sex.

Crossing the road, Sam made his way to the motel that he and Dean rented out. As Sam grabbed his key, he thought that Lucifer would know where he was, and that he could hurt Dean, but Lucifer cared, so he would not hurt Dean if Dean did not hurt him. Sam let himself into the room and flopped down on the empty bed after taking the bottle out of Dean's sleeping hand.

That night, he dreamt of nothing.

*

"Where the hell were you last night?" Dean asked Sam after he pushed him awake.

"A club." Dean eyed his little brother carefully.

"A club?" He asked. Sam pulled the blankets to his neck, covering up the hickeys that Lucifer left on his neck…and back and ass, but Dean would not be seeing those. Dean slapped Sam hard on the back and said, "Well done, Sam. Getting laid!" He shook his head and began to pack his bag. Sam sighed, knowing that he had to get up, and roused himself out from under the sheets.

"Holy fuck." Dean said when he looked at Sam's neck, covered in bruises. Sam sighed and thought, _what a holy fuck it was._ "Lucky dog, Sam." His brother came closer. "Ride you hard?" He asked. Sam blushed and looked down. _If only Dean knew._ He patted his little brother again. "Atta, boy. Now let's go, there are angels on our asses."

Sam nearly groaned at that statement.

-

Lucifer was facing a problem; he knew exactly where and what Sam was doing if he thought of the human. Lucifer knew that it was because of the Grace he allowed seep into Sam's pores via saliva. If any angel encountered his…vessel seemed like the wrong term…human, then they would know that Sam and Lucifer were together. They might not know that they had been together biblically, but Lucifer had to be close to leak that much Grace into him.

Another problem was, if he was working with his demons to start moving on with the Apocalypse, he would feel Sam's sorrow that he started it, and Lucifer did not want that. Therefore, Lucifer began to bark out orders that had nothing to do with destroying humans. He asked his demons to bring him books of great military leaders. When one of the demons questioned him, Lucifer told him that he needed to know how the enemy would think, how the enemy would react to his 'strikes.'

In fear of displeasing their creator, the demons brought him many books. He was currently reading the war journal of Julius Caesar when he felt something…off. But, it faded quickly and he ignored it.

-

"Sammy," Dean whispered as he looked at the crying woman. "Do you want to grab some food and head back to the motel and wait for me." Sam looked at his brother and asked,

" _You_ want to say with the crying woman, and send _me_ to get food?" Dean patted him on the shoulder and said,

"Yeah, I got her. You go get the food." Sam shook his head in shock, but began to walk away.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said before Dean opened his mouth, "I'll get you some pie."

-

Why was it always pie? Every. Damn. Time. Honestly, Sam should have known by now that bad shit happened when he went near pie. It was a curse.

He walked into the supermarket, grabbed a small basket, and filled it with non-perishables. Then he added some apples and a bag of grapes. When he went over to the bakery aisles, he was suddenly jumped from behind with a rag pressed to his face.

Sam tried to fight it, tried to shake what he figured was a demon, but the world began to fade to black.

-

The first thing Sam noticed was that noticed was that he was completely exposed on the stone slab. His wrists and ankles were tied down with leather. He tried to worm his way out of the bonds, but stopped when a fist landed in his stomach.

TRIGGER WARNING:

He groaned in pain as the demon hit him again.

"Our little King is awake." The demon cooed, pulling Sam's hair so he could face him.

"Do you think Daddy is going to be mad?" another demon asked, this time he saw a female that reminded him of Lilith. She smiled when Sam pulled away when she got out her knife.

"I think our little King is thirsty," She said as she slid the blade on her forearm. Sam could smell the blood immediately. He could fell his heart begin to race part of it in fear, the other in hunger. The female handed her knife to the male and he cut his own wrist. They laughed as they held their hands over his face and the blood slid out of their wounds and onto his forehead.

Sam panted and thought about what Dean would say, how Cas would be right, that he was an abomination, if he drank the blood. But the two demons seemed to not be patient. The male brought his wound onto Sam's mouth and pressed down.

How much harder it was for Sam to not open his mouth when he felt the hot liquid on his lips and then run down his neck.

"For fuck's sake." The female said. Sam didn't see her as she stabbed him in the leg with her knife. Sam cried out and the demon pushed his wrist down, force feeding the bound hunter.

Sam felt tears streaming down his eyes from the pain in his leg and the energy it took to fight the addiction.

"There is our good little King." The male said as Sam began to drink from him. Sam could feel his control slipping away as more cursed blood hit his system.

"I think he wants more." The female said. Sam's focus became getting more demon blood into his body, as quickly as possible. And he felt the needle his vein and felt the woman's blood mix with his own.

It went on like that for another hour. The two demons taking turn feeding him by mouth and by vein. The demons pulled off him when Sam began to bite into the woman's flesh, seeking more than he had.

"I think we should play with the King before we send him to our father." The male said. Sam felt hands grip his hips tightly.

"It looks like he had a fun last night." The female said as she ripped his shirt off. Sam tried to pull away from the two demons that now had him completely stripped. This was nothing like last night with…

Sam looked at the dark ceiling and whispered,

"Lucifer." The female cut into his chest when she heard him.

"Not yet," She said, adding another cut to him. "We want to play with you." She brought her wrist to his mouth again, so he was silenced as the demon began to grope him.

"Someone had fun last night, a lot of fun." The male said as he gripped Sam's sore bruises.

_Lucifer. Please help me._

-

Lucifer heard Sam's whispered cry for help. He began to search the country for his human. He stood up suddenly as he felt Sam's soul beg for someone to help him.

"Sir, what's-" a demon tried.

"SILENCE!" He shouted, thunder echoing around him.

_Lucifer. Please help me._

Sam's soul was desperate to be saved from whatever was harming him. The Archangel honed in on his human.

Lucifer found him. He spread his six wings and flew off to rescue him.

-

He landed in a small abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. And he saw that Sam was bound in leather, covered in blood, and nearly about to be raped by a demon.

Wrath was not a strong enough word for what he was feeling. He charged both of the demons and slammed them into a wall. He ran for the demon that was in the male vessel, the one that was about to hurt Sam in so many ways. Gripping the dark smoke inside his vessels chest, he allowed his Grace to burn the demon slowly. Hand covered in blood, he pulled out his angel blade and slowly pushed it into the female.

TRIGGER END

"I protect what is mine." He snarled at her. "You will only know agony." He finished killing her and the human soul inside her and rushed to Sam's side.

Normally, Sam would know what he did was wrong, he would be begging by now. This was not a normal case, Lucifer snapped his fingers and Sam was released from his bonds and in clean clothes.

"I got you, Sammy." Lucifer said as he picked up the large man. "Sammy," He whispered, "look at me. Please Sammy, look at me."

Sam stared blankly ahead, was panting loudly, and shaking in fear. _He is in shock._ A small voice told Lucifer.

Lucifer knew that Sam needed to be safe, and he knew that Sam would feel safest with his brother. The Archangel rested his head on Sam's forehead and asked Sam's subconscious where he and Dean felt safest. Sam's mind reacted quickly for being in shock. Lucifer saw many broken cars, a burly human and a small house.

The Morning Star kissed Sam's forehead and prayed to Castiel.

 _Brother._ The youngest angel thought to him.

 _Castiel. I have Sam._ He said. He felt through the communication Castiel's anger and caution. _He is not well, Castiel. He needs his brother._ He begged. _Sam has shown me a place that he feels is safe. Please Castiel, bring Sam's brother with you as I go._ He pleaded to the young angel.

Lucifer hesitated when he felt Castiel's own caution.

 _There will be precautions taken._ Castiel finally said. Lucifer sighed and began to spread his wings. _Dean is at the location. He is not happy, brother._

 _I am not either._ Lucifer warned. Kissing his humans forehead again, he whispered,

"Let's get you home." He held Sam closer and flew off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. All In Good Faith

_V is very, very, e_ _xtraordinary..._

Lucifer was smart enough to land outside the house and will the door to open. He was greeted with the burly human and Dean holding a shotgun and Castiel holding a knife. 

It was then that Lucifer realized that holding Sam the way he was, made it look like Lucifer was using him as a human shield. 

"Sammy," Dean whispered in fear at the state of his brother. 

"There isn't much time..." Lucifer began, taking a step towards the new army. 

"You better explain, feathers." The oldest human demanded. 

"Include that your Grace is within his pores as well." Castiel added. Lucifer cursed himself again. 

"You tried to possess him?" Dean shouted, taking a step to the angel. 

"No." Lucifer growled at him. "He was kidnapped by demons-"

"Your demons," The elder interrupted. 

"They were under orders not to come near anyone who he cared about. " Lucifer shouted. He glared at the three of them. "He was kidnapped and force-fed blood. When he would not take more, they began to inject it into his veins."

"I bet those were your orders too?" Dean asked. Lucifer nearly let his Grace explode in the room, he would have if it meant that he would still be hidden from the eyes of angels and demons alike. 

"An Archangel is bound by their word. If they are asked a direct question they  _must_ tell the truth. Castiel can assure you this." The younger angel looked at Sam and then to his brother. 

"What he says is true." Castiel inforced.

"Then why the hell does Sam look like a vegetable?" Dean whispered in fear. The angel holding his human saw that Dean was terrified of what happened. "Normally he would be screaming by now." Dean looked at the angel and said,

"If you cannot lie, then why is Sam like this?" Lucifer looked down at the human in shock. He whispered quietly,

"They nearly raped him." The room was deadly silent. "I believe he is in shock. The effects of the blood will take hold quickly."

"How did Sam become drenched in your Grace." Castiel asked him. Lucifer winced slightly and said,

"We had sex the other night." Even Castiel looked stunned. Dean would have shot Lucifer in the head if it wasn't for Sam sudden screaming. 

He grabbed Lucifer by the jacket and shoted,

"Yes!" The room watched Lucifer. "Yes! I consent!" Sam screamed. Dean rushed to his little brother, trying to get between him and the angel, Bobby aimed his gun and Castiel got closer with his blade drawn. "Just make it stop." Sam whimpered into his chest. "Make the pain stop." Sam begged him. 

"I will never use you as a vessel, Sam." Lucifer said. Dean halted his movements. "I promise you that." Sam buried his face into Lucifer's jacket and began to cry openly. Castiel sheathed his blade and out a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You will protect him?" He asked. 

"With my whole being." Lucifer swore without hesitation. 

"Sure, seeing as he just gave his consent." Before Lucifer could rip Dean a new one, Castiel was on him. 

"Can you not see that this is important, Dean Winchester. My brother has sworn to not only protect Sam, but to never use him as a vessel, an Archangel is bound by their word, as he has told you, and if he breaks it, he dies."  

Dean and Bobby waited for something to happen with either Castiel or Lucifer, but again, it was Sam's shaking that broke the silence.

"Is there someplace safe that I can take him?" Lucifer begged the three. Castiel nodded and began to walk to a door. Lucifer followed him down a flight of stairs and he opened a iron door.

"Can I stay with him, brother?" Castiel seemed skeptical of his request at first, but nodded. Lucifer walked into the panic room and lay Sam on the bed. 

He heard the door slam shut and then lock the both of them in the room.

-

Lucifer sat cross legged  on the bed, but had Sam's head in his lap. When Sam would cry out in pain, Lucifer would try his best to keep his human as comfortable as could be. When Sam wasn't begging for the pain to stop or for Lucifer to possess him, he did one thing he thought he would never do again,

sing.

Lucifer had not sung his song in millenia. He never thought that he would have the chance to do it again. However, he could not sing in his True Voice, it would alert the angels of where he was, but he could sing to Sam in Enochian. 

While he sang, he tried to get food and water into his human. Sam could hardly function with the amount of blood that he had been forced to consume. When Sam started to throw up his own blood, he wished that he could find the demons and kill them all over again. Lucifer would snap the blood away and continue to hold Sam through the pain of his withdraw. 

The screaming lasted about two weeks. Sam then was forced to go through serious withdrawal symptoms. The tremors, cold sweats, fevers, more vomiting, nightmares and at one painful point, hallucinations of his father-telling him that he was a failure, were Grace wrenching. Lucifer tried and tried to purge the blood from his system, but that would require possessing Sam.

Dean came into the panic room when Sam was quiet. The hunter and the angel never spoke to one another, they just each held one of Sam's hands and hoped that he would be okay. 

-

Three weeks had gone by when Sam seemed to get his first night of dreamless sleep. Lucifer sighed in relief while he snapped Sam clean of sweat again. Lucifer watched his human breath steadily as he rested. 

Overcome with an unknown emotion, Lucifer leaned down and brushed his lips across Sam's. 

"I love you." He whispered. 


	4. We Desire the Things We Never Had

_E is even more than anyone that you adore..._

Lucifer pulled his head away suddenly, thinking about what he had just said. 

 _Love?_ He questioned to himself. He didn't know what came over him. What made him say that? What made him promise that to himself and to Sam?

 _Is it really Love?_ He thought in a whisper. Lucifer had not experienced love in millions of years. Some of his brothers may still love him, but it was dampened, weakened, over time. 

Lucifer looked at his human...his love...and stroked Sam's limp hair. 

It hurt Lucifer to think that Sam was in pain. It angered him when he thought about the demons that took him away from the safety of his brother. He was enraged when he found Sam. He was afraid when he looked at Sam, and saw nothing but the shell of someone that he cared about.

And that was becoming the problem, wasn't it. Lucifer was caring. 

Or that was the solution. Lucifer cared. He cared for his falling brother, Castiel. He did not want to kill Michael. He wanted to mourn for Gabriel, knowing that the Messenger, his little brother, had never been found after Lucifer fell. Lucifer cared for his Father as well. Maybe as much as Castiel did. 

Speaking of the angel... Lucifer looked over at the threshold of the panic room and saw the young angel there. Lucifer looked at his Grace and sighed sadly at the sight of it. His vessel may be clean and whole, but his Grace was flickering. 

"Hello Castiel." He greeted softly. Castiel observed the two of them, Sam looking content for the first time in three weeks and Lucifer looking peaceful for the first time before the fall. 

"Hello Lucifer." He replied. They watched each other for a moment. "May I come closer?" He asked tentatively. Lucifer turned his head in confusion. 

"Why would I deny you?" Castiel looked at Sam and said,

"When Sam consented, Dean ran for him, to get him away from you." He began taking a small step towards the two on the bed. "And while he could not see what you were doing, I could." He paused and looked at Sam as if he was a puzzle that he could not figure out. "You wrapped your wings around Sam to protect him." He finished. 

Lucifer hadn't realized that he had done that, but as he thought about it, he wouldn't be surprised in his behavior. The Archangel sighed and snapped a chair for the younger angel to sit in. Castiel eyed it for a moment, then sat down. 

"Brother, how is your Grace?" Lucifer asked Castiel. The angel didn't blink at the question. 

"Weakening." He stated. "And it wanes every day." He hesitated for a second. "And it shall continue until I fall."

"Would it help to know that you are falling for a noble sacrifice?" He whispered to his brother. Castiel sighed and said,

"I had been lied to. Many of our siblings are still being lied too." Ice blue eyes met soft ones. "I do not wish to be used as a tool."

"How did you figure you were being lied to?" He asked. Castiel's lips raised slightly.

"Dean Winchester taught me to question." He said. "Taught me to care." 

"Strange how Winchesters can do that." Lucifer said. Castiel looked at his older brother and said,

"You care for Sam."

"You were wise as a fledgling." He began. He looked back at Sam and continued to stroke his hair. "It would make sense that you have strengthened that skill." He looked at his brother and smiled knowingly,

"But I am not the only one that cares for a Winchester, am I?" Castiel flinched back slightly. Lucifer chuckled softly. "I think that he suits you."

"He does not believe he is worthy of love." Castiel explained.

"Neither does Sam." He spoke. "Neither do I." He added. "but, together, we all might believe that we do." 

"You deserve love as much as any of our Father's Creations."

"I am Lucifer." He said harshly. Sam stirred at the change in Lucifer's tone. The angel hushed him softly and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Father would never let me love."

"I do not think that is true." Castiel said, looking at the two on the bed. "The humans believe that if they ask for forgiveness and truly try to repent for their wrongdoings, then Father will forgive them. And as much as that Bible gets wrong, they are right about that."

"How can you believe that Father still cares?" He asked. Castiel smiled.

"That is what faith is. Believing in something that you cannot see, that everyone says no longer exists yet you believe that it does." Lucifer thought about what his brother said. He huffed a small laugh and changed the subject.

"I am sorry for what my brother's have done to you, Castiel." He wondered if it could work.

"It is not your fault." Lucifer huffed again. 

"In the end, it is." He looked at his blue eyes. "I still get Grace from Heaven." He started. "I am going to try to do the same to you." He warned. He extended his hand to Castiel's vessels chest and felt the weak Grace within him. 

The Grace should have been hot enough to burn his vessels hand off, but it was cold and fragile.

"Oh Castiel." He said pitifully. He reached deeper with his own Grace and followed the link to Heaven. There, he felt Castiel's Grace barred from the source of all energy. Lucifer worked his Grace around the younger angel and pushed against the bars. 

He weaved his own Grace around the source of power and Castiel's so that his brothers could never cut Castiel from heaven again. Lucifer indulged a bit. He stroked Castiel's Grace as he came back to himself, remembering what it was like to be home.

When they both returned to their Vessels, Lucifer nodded his head and went back to looking for nonexistent knots in Sam's hair.

"Thank you." Castiel said. Lucifer could feel the difference in Castiel's Grace. It is what it had been when Dean was pulled from hell. 

"Before you go Castiel," Lucifer whispered to the angel when he got out of his chair. "The only reason why you still had Grace was because of the bond that you created with Dean when you saved him from Hell."

"What bond?" Lucifer smiled when Castiel whipped around to look at the older Winchester. He leered at Dean and said,

"Your angel, when he saved you from hell, added a small piece of his Grace to your soul to save you from going insane and being a mindless soldier." Lucifer shrugged his shoulders when Castiel glared at him.

"You saved me from going insane?" Dean asked. Castiel sighed and walked closer to his human. 

"and your will." He added. Lucifer watched as Dean pulled the black winged angel into a passionate kiss. He nearly laughed when Castiel did not know what to do with his hands, but he smiled softly when Castiel's restored wings wrapped around his hunter. Dean and Castiel pulled away and Dean looked at the ground.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. Before Castiel or Lucifer could reply, Sam sighed loudly and pointed out frustratedly,

"You fucking idiot." The three of them were looking at Sam, who still had his eyes closed. "You both love each other," He sighed and looked at his brother. "And before you bed your angel, Dean," Dean looked horrified that he was having this conversation with his brother and in front of Lucifer, "make sure he tells you why he has his Grace back." While Dean changed from one shade of red to the next, Castiel looked at Sam and said,

"Good to have you back." Lucifer watched as Castiel took his human's hand in his own and began to lead them out the door. When Dean got to the threshold, he looked at the Archangel and said darkly,

"You hurt my brother, and I will kill you." Lucifer smiled and said,

"Same goes for you." Dean looked at his brother, head still being supported by Lucifer's legs.

"We are going to have words." He walked out of the room and as soon as the iron door slammed shut and locked again, Lucifer flew out from under Sam's head and back onto his body.

He began to kiss every inch of bare skin that he could reach. 

"Sam." He whispered as he kissed his lips, stealing whatever word Sam would say. He moved his mouth away from his lips and moved them to his cheeks and then his nose and then his eyes.

"Lucifer? What's-" Sam tried. Lucifer went back down and kissed his human again. 

"I thought I lost you, Sam." He said between kisses on Sam's forehead. "What if I had been too late?" He questioned, moving down to kiss lightly on Sam's neck. "What if I had not stopped those demons from...from raping you?" He questioned. He growled suddenly at the thought of someone taking his human from him. 

So he began to mark up Sam's neck again. 

"Lucifer." Sam started to moan. He grabbed Lucifer's blonde hair and pulled the angels lips away from his neck. Sam forced the angel to look at him in the eye.

"I'm fine." He assured the angel. Lucifer growled again,

"You were not!" He half shouted. Sam looked surprised by the outburst. "When I was researching, I felt your soul cry out for help, beg for someone to help you. I felt your soul shrink away from the demon in desperation to get away from the both of them." He closed his eyes and collected himself. "They wanted to play with you. As if you were some toy to me. As if you were something that I wanted to have and then cast aside when I grew tired of you." He put his forehead on Sam's. "You are no toy to me Sam Winchester." Lucifer whispered. 

Sam was unnerved by the passion that Lucifer was showing to him. He didn't think that he meant that much to Lucifer. Sam knew he cared, but not that much. 

"How much of Castiel's conversation did you hear?" Lucifer asked rolling over and hugging Sam to his chest. Sam breathed in Lucifer's comforting scent and said,

"When you began to restore his Grace, that was when I woke up." Lucifer nearly sighed in relief, happy he wasn't so exposed yet. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"You were having a brotherly bonding moment." He said. Sam began to rub his face into Lucifer's chest. 

"Well, kitten-"

"Kitten?" Sam pulled back, appalled at what Lucifer had just called him. Lucifer smiled at him. 

"You brought that upon yourself when you rubbed your face in my chest." He laughed. Sam rolled his eyes, but returned his face to the angels chest. "Thank you, for letting me speak to my brother." 

"You're welcome." Sam said. Lucifer held Sam close as the hunter dozed off into another peaceful sleep, one without the cold sweats and tremors. Lucifer thought about how he would make it known to the Supernatural that Sam belonged to him. He knew that Castiel had put warding signals onto both his and his brother's ribs, but they were warded against Lucifer as well.

As Sam dozed, Lucifer slid his hand underneath Sam's shirt and onto his chest. Sam hummed as Lucifer weaved his Grace into the signals and changed them so that Lucifer could not only find him, but know exactly where Sam was if Lucifer decided to check up on his human. 

But this only solved the problem of Lucifer being able to find him. He thought about a solution for the problem of the supernatural trying to kill him. He smiled when he came to the conclusion. 

He took Sam's right hand and inspected his wrist. He willed a small leather braided bracelet. He looked at it and one of the brades became black iron while the other became silver. He shed his glorious white wings for a moment and plucked out one of his smaller feathers. Bending the material of the feather, he shrunk it down, made it take on a metallic appearance and weaved it into the leather bracelet. He wrapped it around Sam's hands and etched it with Enochian. 

Lucifer smiled at his human and closed his eyes.

-

Sam awoke slowly, enjoying feeling safe and warm for the first time in what felt like months. He knew that Lucifer was awake, because his back was being massaged gently. 

"Thank you." He whispered. Lucifer hummed his approval and went back to stroking Sam. 

Sam wanted to stay with Lucifer in the panic room, but he was beginning to feel restless. Sam rolled onto his back and stretched. 

"Kitten is awake." Lucifer smiled, sitting up. Sam sat up as well and pushed his hands forward. He noticed that something was on his wrist that was not there before. Looking down at his right hand, he saw Enochian carved into the brown leather, cool black and silver metal as well as a white feather.

"Lucifer." He said slowly. He looked at the sheepish angel. "Did you make this for me?" 

"Yes." Lucifer said after a minute. "The band is made of iron and silver, so you will know if anything is Supernatural if you touch it and the Enochian makes you mine." Sam touched the feather and was surprised by the softness even though it looked like a charm. "That is one of my feathers." Lucifer explained quietly. "If my brothers or demons do not recognize the Enochian, they will feel the power coming from the feather." 

Sam swallowed a dry throat and looked to the angel.

"Sam," He began. He reached for the human's hands and looked at them intertwined. "I've never had anything to myself. I know that sounds selfish, but I was promised to have you to end the world." He looked into hazel eyes. "And I don't want to have you as a vessel." He pushed out. "I want you in whatever way you will have me, Sam." He got closer to his human. "I want you in whatever way I can. I want to cherish you. I want to show you that I am not what your texts make me out to be. I want you to show me that humans are not what I think them to be." He said. Sighing, he lay Sam on the bed and leaned over him. "If you want me to blow up the sun, I'll do it. If you want me to go back in time and bring you back a puppy from thousands of years ago, I'll do that." He hesitated. "If you never want to see me again...I'll leave." 

Lucifer waited for Sam to reject him. For something bad to happen, as it always seemed to. Sam took Lucifer's hand and pulled him down so Sam could kiss him. 

The kiss started sweetly, but Sam nipped down on Lucifer's lips and stroked his tongue on his soft lips, asking for entrance. Lucifer moved so he was on top of Sam and they began making out heavily. 

Sam lifted his knees up and trailed his hands down Lucifer's back until he got to the hem. He pulled Lucifer's shirt off quickly and Lucifer did the same to Sam. With new skin to explore, Sam ran his fingers down Lucifer's back and kneaded where he thought his wings would be. The angel moaned into the kiss and pushed his hips forward. 

The two partners were hardening as they kissed and groped each other gently. Lucifer nibbled on Sam's ear before he moved down to his neck.

"Everyone will know that you are mine." He whispered into the human as he began to suck hickeys on the human gently. While Lucifer slowly worked on Sam's neck, Sam worked on massaging the angel's back. Lucifer would moan when Sam would gently scrape his nails between the angel's shoulder blades. 

The angel moved down Sam's chest and licked his nipples gently. All those nights ago, when they first fucked, Lucifer's focus was taking Sam apart so he would beg. Now his focus was taking him apart slowly, to know that he is loved, that he his worthy. He got to Sam's legs and snapped his fingers, removing all clothing and having a bottle of lube on the bed.

"shit." Sam whispered when he was suddenly naked. Lucifer smiled and he dribbled the lube onto his fingers and slowly breached his hole. Sam groaned low in his throat and rocked back on his fingers.

Lucifer prepped Sam gently, carefully and with the utmost love. Sam may not know it yet, but Lucifer loved him, and if this was how he could show it at the moment, then he would be damned if he didn't.

Lucifer kissed Sam as he slid into his body and waited for Sam to tell him it was okay to start moving. The Archangel would not call this fucking. They moved so slowly and carefully for it to be called that. Both Sam and Lucifer were sweating, but it was not the sweat from exertion, it seemed to be sweat from their shared heat. They were not groaning or shouting as they had sex, they were whispering and moaning quietly from the soft pleasure. This was not fucking. Fucking was frantic and hot and painful when you got up in the morning. 

This was making love. 

It was slow building. Passionate in its own way. It was not a wildfire that fucking was, it was the soft burning that a candle held. It was loving. Kisses were exchanged as slowly as Lucifer's movements. 

They brought themselves to their release slowly, but together. When they came down from the bliss, Sam felt more loved than ever before. Lucifer snapped Sam and himself cleaned and clothed, then wrapped the two of them in a blanket. 

They cuddled together for an hour or so. It was Lucifer that broke the calm silence. 

"Sam?" 

"Hmm."

"Sam, I will have you in whatever way you want me." He stated again to his human. Sam squeezed his hand and looked at the angel.

"Can I have seven days?" He asked. Lucifer kissed the back of his neck and nodded.

"If that is what you wish." He began to pull away from his human, but Sam gripped him tight. 

"Not now." He said, turning himself back into the angel's chest and rubbing his face. "I want to see you right now. But I need to think about this, so no dream walking." He whispered. Lucifer nodded his head again. 

"If that is what you wish." 

-

Sam woke to find himself in the bed alone. He was sad that Lucifer had left, but happy that the Archangel had stayed with him the entire time. Sam stood up and stretched, looking at the gift Lucifer gave him on his wrist. Sam walked to the bunker door after stripping the sheets and walked to Bobby's washer. He set the load and walked upstairs. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down next to his brother.

"So." His brother said. Sam noticed big purple brusies that his brother was failing to cover up. "Lucifer." Sam looked at his brother and said,

"Castiel." 

The two of them looked at each other for a moment and Dean got up. Sam noticed that Dean half limped to him. He patted Sam on the back and said, 

"Good talk." Sam sipped his beer with a laugh when Dean rounded the corner and then returned with an angel that was trying (and failing) to hide hickeys and a limp.

"Idgits." Bobby said, looking at the three of them. 


	5. Lucifer is a Mother Hen

_Love is all that I can give to you_

Bobby sent the two Winchesters on a hunt, telling them that, even though Sam was sleeping with Lucifer (and Bobby voiced his mixed feelings on that) that there were still creatures to kill. 

So, Sam and Dean began to pack their things. Throwing their bags into the back of the Impala, they boarded their noble steed and drove off. 

-

The ghost that they were going to hunt turned out to be a creative set of teenagers that had fog machines and would play with the lights. Bobby called the teenagers idgits and sent them further east, this time with the promise of cow mutilations. Dean grumbled as he drove on the road. 

The two brothers didn't talk about their relationships with their angels. They talked about normal hunter things and told stories. 

"You remember that one fourth of July, when we bought the fireworks?" Dean started. Sam smiled and said,

"Oh yeah, dad would have been so pissed at us." 

"You know, part of me thought you would get your hand blown off." Sam laughed at his brother. 

"That was a good day." Sam told him. They both thought about how the fireworks light up in the night sky. 

"Think we should bunker down for the night?" Dean asked when he passed a small town sign. 

"Yeah, think that'd be good." Sam said, fighting off a yawn.

"And Lucifer won't-" Dean said carefully. Sam shook his head. 

"No. He gave me something to think about and I asked him to stay away from my dreams so I could do that."

"What did he want you to think about?" Dean asked as he exited the highway. 

"I don't know." Sam said honestly. "He left it up to me." They drove the remaining ten minutes in silence. 

When they parked the car outside the small motel Sam began setting up wards while Dean brought their stuff indoors. Dean locked the car and took the first shower while Sam walked next door to the gas station for mystery meat hamburgers and a pathetic looking salad. He gave Dean his burger as he poured the dressing on his salad. 

Sam finished his salad and grabbed clothing for bed and he took his shower. He washed quickly, knowing that there might not be a lot of hot water left and changed. He flopped his large body in the small bed, bid Dean goodnight and tried not to think about what the next day would bring. 

-

Sam knew something was wrong the moment he was tapped awake. Dean would hit him with a pillow or turn the music on. Cas would probably trip on himself trying to wake Sam slowly, but this was hard and there was no sound in the room.

Sam slowly sat up and turned himself around to face the barrel of a shotgun. He looked over at Dean, who was still sleeping, and then the other two people. Judging by their attire, they were hunters. Sam noticed that Dean was beginning to stir. He sat up just as slowly as Sam did when he saw the barrel of a shotgun. 

Words were exchanged to quickly for Sam to keep up, because he knew something was going to go wrong. 

And there was a bang, he smelled what he thought was his own blood and then...

nothing.

-

When Sam came too, he was in a white room. He looked around and tried to remember what had happened.

Oh yeah.

He had been killed. 

"Sam," A voice called from behind him. Sam whipped around to find Zachariah. The angel moved closer to Sam and pulled out his angel blade. 

"I'm glad that we could have this little chat." He smiled. He lifted his fingers and snapped Sam against a wall with no hope of moving. 

"The last time we spoke, I removed your lungs." He said stepping closer. "But you are just a soul right now, so it will be so much more painful." He said with psychotic glee. Sam was about to shout for help, but Zachariah put a hand over his mouth.

"The only person you'll be begging for, is Lucifer so he can get his ass in gear." Zachariah brought the blade down on Sam's chest.

But it bounced off.

Zachariah roared in rage as his vessel's hand began to burn. Pulling away from Sam's soul, he looked at the barrier that surrounded him.

"I don't know how you got that little angel, Castiel, to protect you," He smiled, stepping closer, "But I am going to burn it off of you." 

Zachariah brought his angel blade down on the barrier, slowly and began to force his way to Sam's soul. Sam looked down at the faint light that was surrounding him. 

"I am a patient man, Sam." Zachariah said as he touched the barrier. "I am going to enjoy drawing this pain out." Sam watched as a white light began to combat the one surrounding Sam. Sam flinched away from his hand. 

And that is when he found out he could move and the shield would as well. Sam pushed Zachariah away and braced himself at another wall so he wouldn't be surprised from behind. 

"How are you-" He was cut off when Sam punched the angel. Sam figured that if the protective barrier went around his body then it would go around his fist. Zachariah stumbled back in shock. Sam smiled at his fist and the little light encasing it. Zachariah looked at Sam in shock,

"It's impossible." He whispered in fear. 

"What is?" Sam smiled evilly, stepping closer to the angel on the ground. 

"He couldn't have?" Sam stepped towards the angel that began to get up in haste. Zachariah held his weapon forward with as much skill as a toddler. 

"Figuring it out?" Sam chimed. He swung at the angel, aiming for his stomach.

"You consented!" He shouted in fear and anger. Sam smiled and punched the angel again. Zachariah's vessel was cut where Sam and the shield kept punching.

"I did." Sam disarmed the angel and stabbed him in the leg. 

-

As much as Lucifer promised he would stay away from Sam, it was even harder too now that Sam had absorbed so much more of his Grace. Lucifer knew where Sam was at all points of time thanks to the signals he changed on his ribs and the protective bracelet he had on, but now that Sam had taken Grace via saliva and seed, he knew exactly what Sam was thinking or feeling. 

For instance, while Lucifer was stalling the Apocalypse by searching for hospitals to send Pestilence (which he would not be doing) he could feel Sam's frustration at another faulty hunt. While Lucifer was killing a group of demons that asked where he went for three weeks, he felt Sam's happiness directed towards his brother. 

Lucifer felt when Sam was drifting off to sleep. Oh how he longed to go and see his human, see the person that he cared about. But he had a promise to keep and a younger brother to see. 

He and Castiel had been secretly communicating the entire day. He gave Castiel a few ideas about the bedroom to try on Dean after telling him what a group of demons would be doing. Castiel, in turn asked if they could meet in a hidden place so that they may discuss battle plans. He agreed. He was going to take Castiel to one of the most secure places in the world that he made when he rose, but he would rather save that place for when he really needed it. 

He got up and bid his remaining demons farewell.

"I have a vessel to see." He lied. He hated seeing Sam as a vessel, saying that he was a vessel. He spread his wings and nearly took off for the place he told Castiel he would meet him at. 

But Lucifer felt the pain that hit Sam's chest. 

And his soul being taken. 

Twice now, something had taken Sam from him. He roared and changed his course for where Sam's body was. 

He was met with two hunters that were ready to kill Dean. His arrival shocked one of the hunters and shot Lucifer in the chest. Stalking up to hunter that shot him, he plunged his hand into the man's chest cavity, gripped his heart and poured his Grace out. Removing his hand, he got to the human that killed Sam and reached into his ribcage and grabbed the man's soul then crushed the light from it. 

Dean leapt over to his brother's body and started pushing down on the wound. 

"Dean, you have to let me take him." 

"No!" Dean shouted, tears pouring from his eyes. 

"Dean I have to find his soul!" He shouted. He healed Sam's wound and grabbed his body, he lifted him in his arms. A horrid sense of deja vu came over him. 

"Please." Dean begged. Lucifer wanted Sam to be comfortable wherever he was. But every time that Lucifer left him, Sam would be harmed. Lucifer growled deep in his throat and flew Sam to the safest place in the world. 

He put Sam's body on the bed and extended his Grace. Wherever Sam was, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory or Earth, Lucifer would be able to find him now that he was just a soul. 

Lucifer found Sam in Void, a dangerous place for all supernatural creatures along with another angel, one he knew was not Castiel. He spread his wings and took off to save his human. 

-

Lucifer landed in the white room that the angel thought up in Void. He looked at the Angel and saw that it was Zachariah, an angel he hated before he fell. He looked around and saw that Sam's soul was completely intact. It shined a purple color to the angel's eye. Sam raised his hand (a manifestation of his memory) and punched the angel. 

It seemed that Sam did not need that much saving (aside from the whole being dead part). Zachariah tried to punch Sam, much to Lucifer's anger, but his fist was deflected by what Lucifer recognized as his own Grace. He gasped when Sam brought the blade down on his arm. Sam looked over and Zachariah followed his gaze. 

"Hey Lucifer!" Sam greeted gleefully. Lucifer walked up to Sam's soul and snapped his fingers, pinning Zachariah to the ground in Void. He was surprised when Sam kissed him hotly, though to Lucifer and Zachariah it looked like Sam was trying to smother himself onto the angel's vessel.

"Hey kitten." Lucifer smiled evilly when Zachariah was figuring out just how screwed he was.

"Kitten?" the angel gasped, Sam smiled down at him. 

"Yeah, apparently I rub into him like one," He said, "But you won't be alive long enough to tell anyone that." Sam promised. Lucifer looked at Sam and said,

"Well, you did just smother me with your soul, Sam." Sam looked confused for a moment. Lucifer clarified, "You are currently remembering what your body looks like, but to me, you are a ball of shining light." Lucifer was going to add something, but Zachariah so wisely said,

"Shining?" He laughed. "He is dark and corrupted, dark enough to house you." Sam's soul flinched and seemed to sadden. It seemed to flicker and dim at the comment. Lucifer grabbed his vessel's back and began to burn his wings. Shouting in pain, Lucifer said,

"Do you really think that now is the time to piss me off?" Zachariah screamed in agony as his wings were burned. He pulled away from the angel and gently stroked Sam's light. 

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around. Lucifer noticed that Sam seemed to shine brighter as he stroked his soul. 

"Void." He said. He gripped Sam's hand and took the blade. 

"It is a place that exists between Heaven and Earth, Purgatory and Earth, Hell and Earth, and Heaven and Hell. It is the route that reapers take to deliver souls to their final resting place. Only Reapers and Angels can pass in Void, but an angel would only do it in a situation of dire need or if they are idiots." He looked at Zachariah and said,

"Castiel went through Void to get to your brother. It was an easier route to Hell than going through Earth. He would have needed a Vessel for that and that would have been time consuming; time that he could not afford to lose. That was a situation of dire need. And then I came to get you from my brother, yet another situation of dire need. But this time I went directly to Void from Earth" Sam was told. "Zachariah here has taken you here to torture you in the hopes that I would not be able to find you. He is a perfect example of an idiot."

"How did you find me so quickly?" Sam asked him. Lucifer wrapped one of his wings around Sam and grinned internally when Zachariah snarled.

"Well, I did leak my Grace into you." He said. "I am assuming that when you consented when we were having sex-"

"You fucked Lucifer!" Zachariah gasped on the ground. Sam looked at him and said,

"Who said I did the fucking?" Zachariah purpled and looked between the two of them.

"Anyway, when I leaked a small amount of my Grace into you, I had a good idea of where you were or what you were doing. But when we had sex the other day, you received more of my Grace and I knew exactly what you were feeling and what you were doing." He thought for a moment. "Of course, I did promise that I would protect you with my very being. This would also explain why he was not able to torture you. My Grace is around your soul and it protected you from harm. Since it is my Grace, it would make sense that I would be able to find it, therefore finding you."

"Thanks for the rescue."

"You are still dead." Zachariah said. Sam growled at the angel and punched him. Lucifer watched as his Grace wrapped around what Sam thought as his soul as he punched the angel. Sam stood up and asked,

"He took my lungs out when I first met him," Sam smiled when Lucifer's lips pulled back in rage. "Is there any way that you could replicate that for him?" Lucifer knelt down and gripped his Vessels back.

"His wings." He offered. "But I have to do it since we are in Void." He didn't wait for a response. Lucifer forced his Grace into his brothers and began to burn off the angel's wings.

When Lucifer was done, he snapped his fingers and Zachariah could curl in on himself in agony. Lucifer was glad he saw Sam pick up his angel blade and begin to move for the killing blow.

"NO SAM!" He shouted. He grabbed Sam's soul and flew as fast as he could out of Void.

*

Lucifer landed, slightly out of breath, cradling Sam's soul. On Earth, it was just the size of a softball and glowing shining like a beacon in the dark night. He flew into the house (blaming his miscalculated landing from the daring escape) and walked to Sam's body.

He cradled the soul for a minute longer, stroking all that was Sam Winchester. He smiled when the soul tried to push into his chest, much like Sam normally did with his face. He lifted the soul and gently kissed the aura before moving it to Sam's body. He pushed on the soul, guiding it back to his body and watched it become abosorbed.

He waited for a minute, watching Sam's still body as his soul readjusted to its home. It wiggled inside his skin, as if testing that this body was his.

"It is your body, Sam." Lucifer whispered to the soul. Sam suddenly gasped and sat up in the bed.

Lucifer quickly tackled him back down by laying on top of him.

"Lucifer-" Sam struggled.

"No. I leave you for one day Sam, and you are killed." Lucifer said. Sam tried to turn to face the Archangel, but he felt like a bag of bricks.

"Lucifer-" Sam tried again.

"No, Sam!" He half shouted. Lucifer snapped his fingers and many things happened at once. The first thing that Sam noticed, was he was turned around and being spooned by the angel. Lucifer had his arms locked around him protectively and he molded his entire self to Sam. The second thing he noticed, was he was under the blankets. These were also wrapped around Sam tightly. The third thing he noticed was that he was in different clothes.

"You have to let me go at some point." Sam chuckled. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say to the angel. He swung his one leg over the both of Sam's and gripped him tighter.

"I'm an Archangel." He reminded Sam. "I don't have to do anything."

"I am going to need to go out into the world soon."

"No, you won't. I am going to keep you here." Lucifer said. Sam felt that he would not be winning this argument, but he was damned if he did not try.

"I can't say in bed forever." He voiced. Lucifer hummed his fake confusion.

"Yes, you can." Sam sighed and began to try to turn himself over. This, Lucifer would allow. He loosened his grip and Sam shifted onto his other side.

"Please." Sam asked.

"No." Lucifer answered childishly.

"I am not a child." Lucifer gave him a bitch face. "You cannot keep me here. This is kidnapping." He told him. This seemed to anger the angel.

"I am keeping you here until I deem it safe, Sam Winchester. I am kidnapping you, to protect you. Because the last two times I let you out of my sight you were nearly raped and then you were killed." Lucifer said with malice. Sam looked down at Lucifer's chest. He nuzzled his face in apology for worrying him. Lucifer sighed.

"Go to sleep, Sam. Your soul is tired from being in Void; you will need your rest." Lucifer said softly. Sam yawned and felt his eyes being to flutter.

"Thank you." Was the last thing he said before falling asleep.

-

Sam woke some time later to the need of his bladder. He knew that he had to convince Lucifer to let him leave, or there would be a very awkward situation.

There was a snap, and the pressure of his bladed was gone.

"Dammit Lucifer." Sam whispered into his chest.

"Told you that you were going to stay here." Sam didn't say anything to his savior/captor. He thought about his options.

Sam figured that there were only a few things that could pry the angel off Sam. The first was a summoning spell. Sam figured that if the spell were strong enough, then he would be forced to go. But the only people that tried to summon Lucifer were dumb teenagers and even dumber demons. The second thing that could pry the two apart was if Lucifer was forced to leave in order to protect Sam. Since Lucifer said that he would blow up the sun for Sam (and that would become problematic in its own way) He felt sorry for whomever would try to take Sam. The other thing that could happen was Cas and Dean tracking the two of them down and demanding that Sam return with them. He hoped that Cas would be wise enough to not let Dean search for Sam.

Sam was going to say something about sitting up in the bed, but his stomach made its demands to the two of them, vocally.

"Don't." Sam started before Lucifer could snap food into his stomach. He looked at Lucifer and calmly asked,

"Could I get food with you?" Lucifer seemed to eye Sam, thinking about his question. "I will let you hold my hand, the whole way." Sam added helpfully. That seemed to seal the deal with Lucifer. Sam, slowly, got out of the bed. Lucifer took his hand and lead him out of the bedroom and too the kitchen.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, looking out the window, seeing the sun shining brightly in the sky.

"A safe house in North Dakota." Lucifer said. He walked Sam to the kitchen table and after a brief discussion on what he wanted to eat, Lucifer snapped him a salad.

"This is one of the safest places on Earth." Lucifer said as Sam chewed his salad. "It rests on top of a iron and silver mine, and has all of the best wards that a hunter could think of. No angel or demon knows of this place, and none can enter without my strict authorization." He said proudly.

"You put a lot of effort into this place." Sam said between bites.

"I did. I don't know why I thought I'd need it, but I'm glad I have it now." Lucifer said. Sam finished his salad and pulled Lucifer up.

"Thank you, for saving my life." Sam said. He pushed the Archangel against the wall and began to kiss him. Sam really wanted to thank Lucifer, so he bucked his hips against the angel.

Unfortunately, this knocked over a glass and it shattered on the floor. Lucifer yelped and Sam found himself being spooned under the bed by a protective angel. Sam sighed and accepted that he would just be stuck here.

-

"Why didn't you let me kill Zachariah in Void?" Sam asked from the bed. It took two hours of slow kissing, pleading, and begging, for Sam to be able to sit up in the bed and get actual clothes on. Lucifer sighed and continued to stroke Sam's hand.

"If I did then the energy that forces itself outside of the Vessel would have killed the both of us. You cannot kill things in the Void, Sam. Even I did not burn off Zachariah's wings completely; the energy would have killed one of us." He said. Sam thought for a moment and then said,

"So he can still fly."

"Yes. But getting into Void is not an easy thing to do and it is even harder when you are leaving. I doubt that he will make it out alive." Sam chuckled and said,

"Well, Dean will be disappointed." He clarified when Lucifer looked oddly at him. "He told Zachariah he would stab him through the face."

Lucifer laughed at the humans threat.

"Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam?" Sam looked deep into the icy blue eyes and said,

"I am going to go to the bathroom, by myself," He added when Lucifer began to stand. "And I will be okay." Lucifer watched him as Sam slowly got out of the bed and waited for Lucifer to do something. The angel watched him with unblinking eyes as Sam made his way to the bathroom.

Sam came back quickly and pushed Lucifer onto the bed gently. The hunter began to trace patterns onto the angels chest.

"You're a mother hen, you know that?" He laughed.

"If this is a joke about my wings-"

"No," Sam said lightly. "It's an expression for someone who takes care of another." Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam's floppy brown hair.

"I like being a mother hen, then." Lucifer said. Sam smiled and said,

"One time, I saw a picture of a mother hen sitting on top of some puppies." He hesitated. "I feel like that is what's happening right now." He said to the angel. Lucifer thought of something. He knew that he would be able to without killing his love.

Shifting the material that shielded his wings, Lucifer manifested them and wrapped them around a surprised Sam. The hunter looked at the wings that encased his entire body. He felt warm around the angel, content and

"How am I not-" Sam wondered as he reached out and stroked a feather.

"You were made to house me, Sam. You would be able to look upon my True Form and only squint." Lucifer said, watching as his love stroked one of the feathers gently. "But you are more than just a vessel to me, Sam." Lucifer reached for Sam's head and kissed his lips gently.

"Sam, I told you I would do anything that you asked. But I am going to do something of my own choice." He inhaled and looked into the hazel eyes. "I am going to stop the Apocalypse." Sam inhaled sharply in shock.

He knew that Sam was trying to figure out a way to ask Lucifer to stop the end of the world, but Lucifer would rather do it this way.

"Why?" Sam wondered. He inhaled and looked down at the silk sheets. He looked up at Sam and willed himself to be brave.

"Because I love you." He saw that Sam was about to say something, that something big was going to come, but it never did.

Lucifer felt part of his Grace being scraped apart. He shouted in agony, willed his wings away and rolled off of the bed. Sam was there in an instant, trying to figure out what was wrong.

 _Brother._ Castiel's voice came, weak and pained. _Please._ He begged.


	6. Love is Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am predicting that, like this one, the next chapter will be quick. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoy.

_Love is more than just a game for two_

Lucifer stumbled back onto the bed. Sam slung his one arm around his own large frame and placed him there.

"Lucifer?" Sam worried. "What's wrong?" The angel had his hands on his knees and was panting hard.

"Something has happened to Castiel," He panted.

 _Brother. Please._ Castiel pleaded again. _Where are you? Hurry._ He begged. Lucifer clenched onto the younger angel's Grace and dragged the angel to the safe house. Lucifer changed the wards so that both Castiel and his human could enter. He stumbled off of the bed and Sam helped him get to the door.

Lucifer saw that Dean was holding Castiel the same way Sam was holding him.

"Get him inside," Sam urged. Dean didn't need to be told twice. He half carried the angel into the cottege and put him on the couch as gently as he could.

"Sam, get me to my brother." Lucifer instructed. Sam did as the angel told him and put him down gently.

"Zachariah got me." Dean said. Lucifer looked at his younger brother's vessel. "He took me somewhere and was waiting for Cas to get me."

"He got out of Void." Sam said.

"Void?" Dean asked. Sam gave him a brief overview of what Void was. Lucifer found that, aside from some bruises and cuts, there was nothing wrong physically. Which meant one horrible thing.

"The only way that Zachariah would still be alive," Lucifer growled. "Is if he stole Castiel's Grace." Castiel's head was dipped over to the side and if Dean hadn’t been able to see him breathing, he would have figured his angel was dead. Lucifer got up off the couch and man handled Dean next to him.

"I need to get his Grace back." Lucifer said to Dean. Dean pulled the angel into his lap and began to stroke his hair. "You need to keep him warm, the lack of Grace will be a shock to him. You must keep him awake." Lucifer said. He looked at Sam and said,

"I have to go."

"Hurry." Sam said. Lucifer kissed his love and honed in on his brother's Grace. Lucifer had never been so happy that he had been selfish in touching his brother's Grace. When he stroked it and bound it back to Heaven, he must have created a temporary link between the two of them. He followed the weak link.

-

Lucifer told Sam that he protected the little that he had. He told him that he would kill to keep Sam safe. He knew that this would also apply to his younger brother. He would even protect Dean so that his younger brother might be happy.

The Fallen Angel warded the broken room that Zachariah was in so he would not be able to escape. He could feel his vessel beginning to break apart when he forced the door open. He walked in and saw that all the humans were laying on the floor with their eyes burned out of their heads. He stepped over the bodies and walked into the next bloodied room.

He could feel a minor barrier against the door. He snarled as he pushed past it. Zachariah stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by human corpses. Lucifer arched his wings in anger and Zachariah had the audacity to do the same.

And Lucifer thought that he had seen it all; all forms or cruelty and evil, while he was in hell. However, it seemed that Heaven were the ones who were worse than demons.

Zachariah was wearing Castiel's wings.

Lucifer didn't hesitate to charge him. Zachariah didn't expect Lucifer to skip the theatrics and go straight for the kill. Lucifer had him pinned to the wall. If it were any other angel, he would have manifested the angel's wings with force and then stabbed them in the wings, but these were his brother's wings.

"Have you forgotten who you were dealing with?" Lucifer shouted in Enochian. The windows blew out at his shouting. Lucifer pulled out his angel blade and held it to his brother's throat. He slid the blade across his throat and coaxed Castiel's Grace out from mixing with Zachariah's. He snapped a small vial into existence as Castiel's Grace leaked from the wound.

"How-?"

"How much have you forgotten?" Lucifer growled, his True Voice layering in with his Vessels. Lucifer squeezed the remainder of Zachariah's Grace. "You dare rip away an angels Grace for your own gain?" Lucifer smiled evilly as Castiel's wings began to flicker as more of the Grace made its way into the vial. "I should have taken the risk in Void, killing you." Almost half of Castiel's Grace was in the bottle.

"I could call Michael down here right now," Zachariah spat. His face was beginning to contort in pain.

"Do it." Lucifer said. "In fact, I will. I am sure that he would love to see what you have done to our brother. Even Michael has his limits." Castiel's wings were now in the bottle and the last of his brothers Grace was oozing from the wound.

"Why?" Zachariah inhaled sharply when Lucifer punched him.

"You won't even begin to comprehend it." He whispered. The last of Castiel's Grace went into the bottle and Lucifer held the Grace there with a cap. He snarled when he thought about the thousands of things he could do to his brother, the one that hurt Castiel, the first angel that hadn't cowered in fear in centuries and Sam, the one person who would never love him back.

Lucifer figured that there was only one way to stop the Apocalypse and keep Earth the way it was.

He would have to die.

He grinned as he pushed his Grace into his brothers and burned him out. Lucifer could feel his own Grace being scorched, and torn apart. It was even more painful than being cast into Hell. He could feel his vessel hemorrhaging and tearing at the seams while his Grace was burning away.

"See you on the other side." Lucifer snarled. He pulled is hand out from his brother and watched as wings burned themselves on the tile floor.

Lucifer nearly fell to his knees from the pain of having his Grace slowly being torn apart inside him. There was no way that he could survive this. He promised Sam that he would end the Apocalypse, and he planned on keeping that promise.

Coughing up blood, he gripped the vial and flew back to his brother.

-

Sam rushed to his side immediately.

"No time." Lucifer panted. He held the vial and stumbled to Dean.

"The only way that you can save him, is if you bond your soul to his Grace." Lucifer said.

"Do it." Dean said without hesitation.

"It will be painful."

"I've survived hell." He growled. Lucifer pushed himself towards the human and the angel on the couch.

"Do you consent?" Lucifer asked Dean. Lucifer uncapped the vial and lifted Dean's chin.

"Yes." Dean said with a nod. Lucifer tipped the vial of Castiel's Grace into his mouth and held Dean down. As Dean thrashed, shouted, and screamed, he saw Castiel's Grace blend itself with Dean's soul. The two energies intertwined and danced with each other before Grace made its way into soaking itself into every pore, completely claiming Dean Winchester.

It stopped as quickly as it started. Dean's mouth suddenly opened and Castiel himself flew out of Dean's body and back into his own. Lucifer saw that the host soul of his vessel had died. It must of when Castiel had his Grace stolen. It was Dean that now looked like he was dying.

Castiel's eyes shot open and he turned quickly onto the older Winchester.

"Dean!" He shouted, grabbing the humans face. Lucifer recognized how he looked. He looked just like Sam had when he had returned his soul to his body. Dean awoke the same way. Gasping, he clutched his chest with one hand and Castiel's face with the other.

"Cas." He said, completely out of breath. Lucifer smiled at the happiness between the two of them. But it was short lived. He coughed and blood spattered itself onto the table in front of them. He felt hands grab his back and try to put him on the couch.

"No Sam." He said. He pushed the hunter off him and stumbled to the door.

"Lucifer," Sam caught up to him as he got to the door.

"No, Sam." He said again. He flew his way out of the door, knowing that he looked like a baby bird in his clumsiness. Sam must have known that he was outside, because he heard the door open and three sets of feet running to him. Lucifer couldn't walk any further.

His knees gave out from under him as his Grace continued to burn out. He lay on his side, blood freely falling from his mouth onto the cool night grass. Hands were on him. Sam's hands. They rolled him over so that he was looking into the man that could never love him as he did.

But at least the last thing he would see, as he burned out on the forest grass, would be the love of his life.


	7. Love is Complicated

_Two in love can make it…_

"Lucifer," Sam cried out. Lucifer fixed his gaze on his love. The Archangel noticed that he was crying.

"Don't cry Sam." He whispered through the blood. Lucifer felt his Grace beginning to shake. Soon, he would be nothing more than a memory and a set of ascian wings.

"No, no, no, no, no." Sam repeated. Lucifer choked on a laugh, coughed up blood and said,

"This is what you wanted Sam, a world without the Apocalypse."

"Not supposed to end like this." Sam insisted. Tears were streaming from his hazel eyes. Lucifer didn't want that. He didn't want to remember Sam being sad. Trying to lighten the mood, he coughed,

"You're right. It was supposed to be yes and then Heaven on Earth…but that never happened."

"I'm not talking about the end of days; I'm talking about you and me!" Sam gripped his shirt and lifted him off the grass and shook him. Lucifer could feel more of his vessel bleeding. He reached an uneasy hand to Sam's face. Sam put the angel down on the grass and held Lucifer's hand to his face.

"I told you I'd never hurt you, never lie to you. I always keep my promises. You won't have an Apocalypse if I'm dead." Lucifer insisted. Sam looked down at his chest quickly and whispered,

"I don't want you to die."

"I have nothing to live for." The angel said pitifully. He didn't have anything anymore. He was alone, as he should be, for the rest of time.

"But you do," Sam whimpered. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"What? What could possibly be-" Lucifer was silenced by a kiss. Sam pulled away, blood painted on his lips and he rested his forehead onto Lucifer's.

"Live for me…I love you." Lucifer gasped, then coughed on the blood that he inhaled. That was just his luck. He would be loved and then have to die. He roared laying his True Voice with his vessels in frustration. This was his Father's worst punishment. Castiel rushed to the Archangel and knelt on the other side of him.

"Brother, you can survive if you bond with him as Dean and I have done." Lucifer's Vessel was beginning to peal at the flesh. Blood was now soaking both his and Sam's clothes. Lucifer whimpered, knowing that it was not possible.

"Do it Cas." Sam begged. Cas shook his head sadly and looked at the younger Winchester.

"If I do then we will all die. I cannot weave an Archangel's Grace and a soul as he has done for me." Castiel looked at his brother. "His Grace, even as it burns out, is still more powerful than I am."

"I would need…" He trailed off. Sam knew what he needed faster than Dean could get around to clamping his hand over Sam's mouth. Sam said it multiple times before, so he had no trouble when he said it again,

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be short. I think the next one will be as well. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. My Biggest Regret

_Take my heart and please don't break it…_

Lucifer hated his desperation. He knew that he had used Sam. That he had broken his promise to his love. Lucifer did not even know if it could work. He would most likely die the moment he tried to enter Sam's body. Sam would be alone then, they both would. So Lucifer took a chance. He pulled Sam into another kiss and let himself flow out of his old vessel and into the one that he was destined to be in.

-

It was dark at first, being in Sam. His eyes were still closed, laying on the cool night grass and he felt for Sam's soul. He would have once relished in the thought of having his vessel consent to him. That was a long time ago. Now, it repulsed him. He could feel every fiber of Sam's body agreeing with him being there. He could even feel it within his Grace. Both Grace and Soul were happy that Sam had consented. But Lucifer was appalled that he did this to Sam. He was surprised that he was still alive.

 _Perhaps this is Father's last punishment._ He thought. He pushed the thought aside so he could search for Sam's soul. He needed to see him, his love.

He didn't need to search long to find Sam's soul. Sam was a bright violet light that was in the middle of his chest. He reached his Grace out gently and touched Sam. It was different, now that it was just Grace and Soul. Sam responded quickly and rubbed the thread of Grace with his aura.

"Hello kitten." He whispered to the soul. Sam seemed to brighten and rubbed himself more. Lucifer wrapped his wings around Sam's soul. He touched the soul with more force and began to weave himself into it.

Sam's body would not be in pain as Dean was, seeing as Lucifer was inside Sam. Sam's soul hummed in approval as Lucifer increased the pressure onto the bond he was making.

"Thank you, Sam." He whispered to the light that shined brighter. "For the gifts you never knew you gave." Lucifer pushed more of his Grace to the soul and he began to knit them together. He carefully took a piece of Sam's soul and wove it with himself. He then replaced the piece that he took, with an equal size piece of Grace.

When Lucifer pulled away from Sam's soul, Sam chased the Grace. His soul seemed to grip onto a thin thread of himself. Lucifer stroked the Grace in reassurance.

"I will return, kitten." He said. He felt Sam's soul nuzzle into his Grace one more time before he willed his Grace into Sam's conscience mind.

-

Lucifer opened Sam's eyes. The night sky seemed to look the same to him as it did in Nick's body. He put Sam's hands on the ground and pushed himself up. He looked down at his host's body.

Sam was much taller and more scared than his last Vessel. He looked down at the state of Sam's clothes and said,

"This won't do." He snapped his fingers, and Sam's attire was cleaned of the blood. He walked past a nervous Castiel and an angered Dean. He could feel the fear emitting from the two of them. Lucifer was about three feet away from the two of them when he looked at the grass.

He could feel the sadness, the rage, the pain, coming from him. He had broken his promise to Sam. He had manipulated the love of his life into saying yes, sacrificing his body and will, so that Lucifer might survive. Lucifer tilted Sam's head to the sky and said,

"Father." He laughed at the stupidity he felt inside himself for praying. "I don't if you are there, listening or even alive." He could feel Sam's eyes beginning to water in sadness. "But I don't want this anymore." He said to the sky, hoping his Father might hear his wayward son. He clenched Sam's fists in anger and shouted,

"I'm tired of the hate! The rage and pain! I'm tired of being ruled by something that has loomed over Earths head for thousands of years because _You_ dictated it so!" He shook Sam's head. He didn't give a damn if Dean Winchester and Castiel were listening to him. He wouldn't give a damn if the entire Host listened to him. He shouted again, "And when I finally found a being that I loved, I had to use him to do the one thing I promised I would not do!" He panted angrily.

"I should be dead right now!" He screamed at the top of Sam's lungs. Thunder struck loudly above them in his anger. The lightning that struck near the three of them illuminated dark night sky. When it faded, he sank to down onto Sam's knees. "I broke my promise to Sam." He said brokenly. Lucifer felt wetness stream from Sam's eyes. He looked back at the dark night sky then looked back down as he whispered to himself,

"please."


	9. A New Chance to Re-Write an Old Script

_Love was made for me and you_

Lucifer waited, with Sam's knees on the ground and the thunder reflecting his conflicting feelings.

Nothing happened. He shouldn't have been surprised. His Father wouldn't show up before, why would he show now?

He gave a pitiful laugh and shook his head. He didn't know what he was praying for, what he was hoping for. He just knew that his Father didn't give a damn.

He sniffled and stood up in Sam's body. The wind began to whip around him, Castiel and Dean in his anger. He looked over at the other angel and his human.

"Dean," He whispered loud enough over the howling wind. "I am so sorry." Lucifer walked over to his old vessel and healed it. He didn't know why he did it, maybe thinking that if he did heal it, he might be able to go back.

"Get out of my brother." Dean demanded. Castiel put a hand on his human sadly. Before Lucifer could answer, a voice came from behind all of them.

"If he does, then both of them will die." The three of them turned and each had different reactions.

"Chuck?" Dean said in surprise.

"Father." Lucifer said it in weakness and Castiel said that in awe. Lucifer walked to his Father, followed closely by Castiel.

"Why." He asked his Father.

"Yeah, why the hell are you Chuck?" God smiled at His angelic and human children. He looked at Lucifer and Said,

"When you fell and I prophesized the end of days it was set in stone, as the humans would say." He smiled at Lucifer. "But if I became human, forfeited my omniscience, then it had the chance to be changed."

"Why did you-" Castiel started.

"Abandon you?" God laughed shallowly. "I abandon you so you might learn on your own. If I had stayed, things would have turned out much worse. I predicted that the end would have been around the Bubonic Plague. I took the form of the Profits over time and forgot who I was." He explained.

"I was able to hear whispers from Heaven, when things were near and when things would begin to happen. I admit that everything I have done has been wrong. I have not taught you the way I should have." He said to Castiel and Lucifer. "I should have been a Father to you, not a Sire. I should have taken the time to teach you about Love, not force it upon you."

"But we are made of Love." Castiel said.

"All emotions can be manipulated through time." God told the angel. Lucifer looked at his Father and got back down on Sam's knees.

"What was the point?" He asked in a hopeless voice. He felt tears stream off Sam's chin. "What was the point of all this, Father?" He asked. God reached out and touched Sam's head, silently asking Lucifer to lift his chin.

When Lucifer and God looked at each other, he said,

"You were supposed to learn from your vessels." He began. "Sam and Dean always fight, and when they do it's nasty, but they still love each other. They always will. You were supposed to learn that from their relationship and stop the fighting. You and Michael were supposed to learn from the two of them, were supposed to see that, even through the lies and the pain that they caused each other, they still cared." He smiled at Lucifer and said with a voice filled with nothing but love, "But you learned something greater."

"What." Lucifer was done playing his Father's game. Lucifer was going to convey his feelings, but God began to talk again.

"Selflessness. How to love something bigger than yourself. You took care of Sam, on your own free will, when he was being purged of the demon blood. You took care of Castiel when you noticed that his Grace was weakening and you could be able to do something. You saved Sam when he was killed by those hunters." He said with a smile. He continued when Lucifer seemed to be shocked to the point of silence. "Honor. Feeling ashamed when you broke your promise to Sam, that is why you are not dead. It is because you have regretted your choice to save yourself so that you might be with the being that made you love, a power that not even I can stop." He looked past Lucifer and at Sam's soul. "Sam. Thank you for teaching my son to love. You did something that not even I could accomplish." God walked to Nick's body and healed the entire being.

"This vessel can now hold your being without falling apart." Lucifer didn't hesitate to vacate himself from Sam's body. He stroked the soul one last time and flew out of Sam.

As he crashed into his body, he noticed that it felt right, that it did not feel as if it was going to fall apart at the seams.

"Sam!" Both Lucifer and Dean shouted. They both ran to the human, who was gasping awake again.

Dean crushed his brother into a hug and then released him so Lucifer could get to him. Sam didn't have the chance to stand up. Lucifer skid his vessels knees, his knees into the grass, staining the clothing he wore so he could kiss his human. His mate.

Lucifer wound his arms and wings around Sam as he gripped him tight. Sam pulled his lips free first and he said,

"I love you." Lucifer saw that tears were in Sam's eyes and he felt tears in his own.

"I love you too, Sam." He whispered. Sam and Lucifer turned to look at Chuck. God had a large smile on his face.

"Thank you again, Sam." God looked at Castiel. Smiling he walked to his son and touched his Grace. Castiel seemed to brighten for a moment.

"Thank you for believing in me." He said. Castiel nodded his head and took Dean's hand. "I approve of both of your relationships, if you must know." God commented. He looked up into the night sky and said,

"I have much work to do and many other children to see." He looked at His children. "Lucifer,"

The Archangel pulled his eyes from Sam's and looked at his Father.

"You are welcome back to Heaven with open arms, My son." Lucifer swallowed as his Grace sang with the idea of going back home.

"Thank you, Father." God smiled one last time and then vanished. Lucifer watched as Sam stood and extended his hand. Lucifer took it gratefully and stood next to Sam.

Sam pulled him closer for another kiss. Lucifer had his hands around Sam's neck and he smiled into the kiss. He might have been pushing his luck, but he jumped up onto Sam and wrapped his legs around his mate.

"Lucifer!" Dean growled when Sam hummed appreciatively and hugged the angel closer. The Archangel pulled away and looked at Dean.

"Yes Dean?" He questioned innocently from Sam's lap. Sam ignored the fact that his brother was standing next to him as he began to suck hickeys onto the angel's throat.

"Sam!" Dean said shocked. Sam turned his head and looked at his older brother.

"Yes Dean?" He asked as innocently as his angel did.

"Come Dean." Castiel said to his mate. "Let them be." Castiel kissed Dean gently and flew the two of them away after saying,

"Thank you brother."

*

Sam walked into the house that Lucifer had and backed him against a wall, not bothering closing the entrance door.

"Thought I'd never see you again." Sam said between kisses. Sam moved his teeth to Lucifer's neck as the Archangel gripped his brown hair.

"I was inside you." Lucifer moaned as Sam bucked his hips against the angel.

"In a completely un-sexy way." Sam added. He began to work off the angel's shirt. Lucifer lifted his arms up to help Sam. When the shirt was off, Lucifer said,

"The sex would have been great," Sam paused for a moment and looked at the angel. Lucifer thought that he might have said the wrong thing. He was about to apologize when,

"We'll have to try that sometime." He said. Smiling with dark intention, he dipped his head into the angel's shoulder while working off his own belt and pants Lucifer changed him into.

"Kinky bastard." Lucifer moaned, working off Sam's shirt. Sam pulled the belt off his pants and said as Lucifer took off the shirt.

"You wouldn't have it any other way."

"I agree." Lucifer tossed Sam's shirt to the ground. Sam unbuttoned his jeans and then did the same to Lucifer's. The Archangel began to push Sam's pants down. He growled when Sam would not push his hips away from his own, so he opted for snapping them naked. Hard cocks aligned and both angel and human groaned. Sam slid his hand down and gripped Lucifer's cheeks tightly.

"Love it when you do that." He panted. The angel ground against the human and growled,

"Get in me." Sam panted and said.

"You need to be prepped." Lucifer rolled his eyes and thrust his hips in the air.

"I'm an Archangel." He snapped his fingers again. "I can take it." Sam huffed and reached around Lucifer to touch his hole. He bucked his hips again when he found that Lucifer was wet and open for me. Sam bit down on his shoulder and thrust into his angel.

"You're that eager?" He growled into his ear. He set a relentless pace and Lucifer had to hold onto one of the coat racks as leverage.

"Yes, Sam!" He shouted. Sam pushed in hard to the angel and Lucifer howled when he stuck his prostate.

"We are going to fuck on every surface of this house." He bit down on the angel.

"Yes Sam!" Lucifer agreed. Sam was now thrusting so hard that the angel was being bounced up on the wall.  

"You are going to fuck me as hard as you did on that first night," Sam foretold. He pulled out of the angel and smashed their hips together. "And I am going to do the same to you!"

"Oh Sam," Lucifer begged. He reached for his cock and began to pump at the same speed that Sam was thrusting.

"You said you could tell where I was because of the Grace you leaked in my ass?" Sam questioned with a smirk.

"More…more or less." Lucifer panted. Sam nailed him again and Lucifer began to curse in Enochian.

"I am going to fill you to the brink, Lucifer." Sam promised. "You were inside my body. I am going to have you full of me in so many ways."

"SAM!" Lucifer shouted. He gripped Sam's floppy hair and kissed him. Sam bit his lip and pulled Lucifer's hips down as he thrust his own up into the angel's heat.

The combined force of sensation threw Lucifer over the edge. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head and he came all over his and Sam's chest. The clenching of Lucifer's ass on his cock sent Sam spiraling into his own blissful release.

Lucifer noticed when he could see again that he had broken the coat rack. Sam panted into the angel's shoulder and set Lucifer down gently.  The Archangel smiled when he had an idea. He looked at his mate innocently.

"Sam?" He questioned. Sam looked at the angel.

"Yes?"

"I need your help," He said, still looking innocent. Sam looked confused.

"With what?" He asked.

"I need your help figuring out what is more sensitive." He said sultry in his ear. "My wings." He gripped Sam's ass. "or my halo." Sam groaned at the idea.

-

Lucifer rolled off Sam and onto the wooden floor. The two of them panted, Lucifer more so than Sam seeing as Sam had been playing with the angel's wings.

"How?" Sam asked suddenly. He rolled onto his side and began to trace patterns on Lucifer's tan skin.

"How what, kitten?" He asked. Sam smiled and kissed one of Lucifer's brusies on his heart.

"How can I still be having sex?" He asked. "I'm not a teenager anymore." Lucifer laughed and said,

"It's simple really." He took one of Sam's hands and looked at his hunter. "When I mated to you-"

"Mated?" Sam asked.

"Yes, a part of your soul is in my Grace and a part of my Grace resides in your soul. We are a mated pair. Not even death can separate up." Sam smiled and kissed Lucifer. When they pulled apart, Lucifer continued. "I mated to you while in your body. When I helped Castiel's Grace weave in Dean's soul, it was still a soul bond, but they were part of two separate energies." He pushed a stray piece of hair from Sam's forehead. "But since I did it while you let me use you as a vessel, the energy rebounded and took hold in your cells."

"What does this mean?" Sam asked. Lucifer smiled and gripped Sam's cock. Sam hardened immediately and thrust into Lucifer's fist. The angel began to slowly stroke his mate.

"This means that the energy is stored in every fiber of your being." He twisted his hand at his tip and smeared the precome down his shaft. Sam hissed and thrust his hips in the air. "This means that you will need to sleep less, eat more, and be more active." He slowly lifted his hand up. "This means that you will be restless if your energy is not directed correctly." He brought his hand down and moved to Sam's balls. "This also means that your desire for sex has increased greatly and you will need hardly any time to recover."

"Marathon sex?" Sam asked in a huff. Lucifer leaned his head down and blew on Sam's cock.

"Marathon sex." He answered before taking Sam down to hilt.

-

They made it to the bed six hours later. Both of them had very little unbruised skin and Sam had a butt plug in him. Lucifer was spooning him from behind and Sam felt hands begin to move to his nipples.

"Lucifer." Sam whined. Sam could see that the sun was beginning to rise.

"Yes kitten?"

"I need to sleep at some point." He said. Lucifer chuckled lightly and pulled his hand away and rubbed his stomach.

"Okay kitten," Lucifer relented. Sam smiled and said,

"I love you." Lucifer kissed his neck and said,

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I think I might be writing a sequel/series. What do you think? As always, thank you for reading.


	10. The End of the Beginning...A New Chapter Had Been Formed

Sam kissed Luc on the forehead before taking his hand. 

"I'm nervous." Luc confessed. Sam squeezed his hand and said,

"You'll be okay." 

In the other room was a Trickster.

Earlier that day, Sam and Dean had been trapped in what the Trickster called T.V. Land. The Trickster still thought that the Apocalypse was on and he had told both Sam and Dean that they had to play their roles. At one point, Cas came to the rescue, but was snapped away by this Trickster. 

Dean had known that this was no ordinary Trickster. They had dealt with him before, but Cas was an angel, something more powerful than any Pagan would be. But Dean had to admit, seeing Cas taped up made some darker thoughts run through his mind.

It was at that point when Sam prayed to Lucifer for help. Sam and Lucifer (along with Dean and Cas) had an agreement where the angels would only help their humans if the human prayed for help, or if they asked for it before hand. Lucifer and Cas relented, but only because Dean and Sam insisted that this was the way that they had been doing things for the majority of their lives. 

Lucifer landed in the Trickster's reality T.V. show with a blaze of Heavenly wrath. But when the Trickster and Lucifer saw each other, the reality went away and they were suddenly standing in a abandoned warehouse. 

Sam and Dean stood near each other, not sure what type of fight it would become. 

"Lucifer, what's-"

"Gabriel," Lucifer whispered. The Trickster looked shell shocked. Lucifer approached the Trickster with great speed and purpose. 

"Lucifer," The other angel began to back away, but Lucifer grabbed him and pulled him into a hug that Sam was familiar with.

"You," Lucifer was crying now. "I thought I had lost you," He cried into his brother's hair. "I thought that I was responsible for your death, that my Fall caused your death." Lucifer seemed to squeeze the angel tighter. 

"Luci-" Gabriel tried. 

"No, Gabriel. I never should have Fallen. I abandoned you, little brother. I left you all alone in Heaven."

"I'm a big angel, Lucifer." Gabriel tried to look at his older brother. 

"You were a little fledgling compared to me. I taught you how to play your tricks and how to fly!" Lucifer was now looking as if he would fly away with the angel and mother hen him. "And the worst trick I played on you, was leaving. It was selfish and wrong."

"Luci-" The angel winced as Lucifer somehow pulled him closer. "Let me go!" He demanded. Sam smiled lightly as he walked up to his mate. Putting a hand on Lucifer's shoulder, the angel let his arms go free after a moment. 

Gabriel backed up and patted Sam on the shoulder,

"Thanks moose." Dean was suddenly grabbing the Tricksters shoulders. 

"Bring Cas back, you bitch." He growled. The angel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

"You should really thank me Deano, I could have hurt the little angel." Cas was suddenly standing next to Gabriel and said,

"You wouldn't dare."

"And why not?" He smirked. Cas smiled evilly and the room quieted. 

"Because you and I were close before the Fall. You taught me how to fly fast enough so that I might rescue Dean Winchester from hell. We have a bond, however weak, that is very much like Dean and Sam's. You would not jeopardize reconstructing that bond with me and with Lucifer." 

The Trickster became quiet. He looked almost ashamed of what he had done. Nodding, he looked at Lucifer. 

"I guess we have a lot to talk about."

And that is where Sam and Lucifer were now. Lucifer had asked Sam if he would join the two of them in watching them talk. Sam agreed as long as Gabriel had said it was okay, and he did. 

Sam squeezed Lucifer's hands again and they walked into the alternate reality that Gabriel snapped up. 

Sam had know going into the conversation that it would be long, but he was reminded of just how long it would be when the first thing Lucifer did was hug Gabriel again, this time with his wings. 

-

Lucifer and Gabriel had decided that they would go back to Heaven together. They had both been away from the Kingdom for about the same time and they were both nervous about going back. Sam had told the both of them that they would be fine. Lucifer kissed him before he left and he and Gabriel shared an awkward moment. 

"Listen Sam," He started. Sam raised an eyebrow at the Trickster-Archangel willing to talk to him. "I…shit." He said. Lucifer put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Shit. Just…thank you." He said, looking at Sam. "For saving my brother." Gabriel hugged the human quickly, too quick for Sam to react before pulling away. 

Lucifer promised that he would be only a couple of Earth days while he was in Heaven. The Archangel flew Sam back to their house.

"Everything will be okay in Heaven too." Sam said. He ruffled Lucifer's hair and kissed him gently. Gabriel stood back, watching his older brother being in love with another being. Lucifer pulled away from his mate and smiled. 

"For the first time in centuries," He said, intertwining his fingers with Sam's. "I know everything will be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this for all of you, hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
